Him
by hendrixr
Summary: Walks... no face... these are the tales of the Operator, Slender man, Him. This combines into a 3 part struggle for survival in the hands of a 12 year old boy. M for Language, Violence, few mentions of rape, and LOTS OF SEXUAL THEME AND CONTENT
1. Part 1: RISE: Prologue

Him

by Hix101

Prologue: Someone

_I have no memory, as do I have no soul. I walk among the living, but they are too blind to see my true form as one of their most feared demons. I am the monster under their bed. I am the Slender Man._

"_See the man walking through the woods, he has no face and has no goods."_

"_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "Tis some vistor." I muttered "tapping at my chamber door - only this and nothing more."_

"_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted – nevermore."_

_-The Raven (Edgar Allan Poe)_

A figure was wandering, maybe in search of someone. Farther up ahead, here was a girl, alone and frightened.

"H-hello?"

The girl heard breathing noises coming from the left of her. She then fell down and was dragged off by a tentacle figure. She was brutally raped, murdered and all organs removed. She was found by local troopers the day after and was burned. She was killed by the presumed "Faceless Remover."

It was 6:13 PM

_**PART 1: Rise**_

June 19th, 1899

This time of the pure man and slavery showed that anything was believable in terms of scams. The presumed "harmless teleporter" was said to be peaceful, but in reality, deadly. The massacre of Boanta, New Hampshire took 70 people, and over 1000 injuries. Half of those injured people were sent to the loony bin to be executed or committed suicide in their rooms.

The man had teleported, killed 3 people at once by hand, (tentacle) and removed their organs.

The man had be named as "Him", as no one knew his real name.

Him had disappeared, some said he just blended into the woods.

But he watched, as new, more advanced people came into his time. One by one he picked off a few unknown care-free people, but was that enough?

No.

Him was alone, but he would be forever alone, until he had died.

Him then collapsed.

While he was catatonic, lightning struck him, erasing his face and burning his body to skinniness, leaving behind long legs and more than two arms.

A man saw a body in the woods, wanting the dead person to be at peace, he placed a suit on him, and left pages that said stuff like Follows, Look Behind You.

Him hadn't regained animate behavior until June 19th, 2009.

He woke up, hadn't seeing his eyes, or any other parts of his mouth.

He was mutant, once John, now Him.

He had seen trees cut down around him, and lumberjacks talking at a very high level.

He teleported behind one, and took its form.

"So yeah, who really gives a fuck about the whole thing, right Don?"

"Don" took the lumberjack by he neck and squeezed, instantly severing part of his neck and killing him.

The other lumberjacks were stunned, but that was good, for Slender loved his victims stunned, for he could dismember them quicker.

Boom, went the dynamite.

2

Him finished with the removing of the organs, the bodies were pale like vanilla ice cream.

Slender then snapped his (tentacles?) and disappeared.

The authorities were stumped. Never had they seen anything like this. But one heard something similar from a poem.

_Decapitation, dismemberment, pale white faces, Slender Man._

George Kulley was haunted by that face for months before he put a gun up to his head, pulled the trigger, BOOM! Bedtime came early...

(_July 15__th__, 2010)_

_EVERETT- A young teen was found dead in her bedroom last night, raped and disembowled. The semen type is unknown, as the killer, presumed to be the father, is refusing to give his sperm sample. The killer also left behind a bag of organs, when DNA tests were in, the organs were the girls. "I have never seen anything like this," Sheriff Mike Green said with disbelief, "this is a peaceful town with barely any crime." The security footage that officials picked up were disoriented and sketchy, like an EMP was in the room. The teen, Alexis Knight, was 14 and attended Everett High School. She was intoxicated as there was alcohol in the bloodstream, TURN TO PAGE A4_

_(July 21st , 2010) _

_SNOHOMISH- Another victim of the serial killer was found dead in his room, Jack Anderson, 5 years old, was found disembowled, decapitated and organs in a bag. The parents heard no one come inside the establishment. "We are very sad at what happened to our boy." The parents said. Jack had attended Whitter Elementary in Everett, where 5 murders had occurred there years and less than a week before. PAGE A6_

_June 15th, 2011_

Justin Hawthorne was alone, perhaps abandoned, one dark stormy night, a gun lay in his hand, a flashlight in the other. His eyes were as dark as the night sky. Meanwhile, the man was following.

Justin walked to the highway, waiting, but hoping for his sins to be released from his soul. The lights Justin never saw blared in his way and collided with him, instantly disintegrating him from the neck up in a rain of brains and blood. His body slumped to the ground, where Him grabbed the body, removed the organs and threw them into the street. You see, him was no ordinary being, he was your worst nightmare, the boogeyman you might call him, but he likes to be called, "The Operator".

Meanwhile, in a house down the street, James Denniger was being beaten senseless by his father.

Him walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped, leaving his soul behind in another body, but who's?

In Boston, a man fell o the ground and was killed by falling off a tree, all that they found of him was his organs in a plastic bag.

James, you see was the key to breaking Him's curse, but it would suffer very painful and torturous consequences. He had to find out on his own.

NEXT: PART TWO: Wait


	2. Him Finale

_PART 2: THE CREATOR_

"And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder. And I looked, and behold, it was Death, saying, 'Come and see.' And I saw. And Hell followed me."

Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)

"You know the devil never dies, keeps coming back. But you gotta keep killing him."

Carrie (2013)

"I don't know what happened to Antonio Bay tonight. Something came out of the fog and tried to destroy us. In one moment, it vanished. But if this has been anything but a nightmare, and if we don't wake up to find ourselves safe in our beds, it could come again. To the ships at sea who can hear my voice, look across the water, into the darkness. Look for the fog. "

The Fog (1980)

"I met this 6-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes… the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply…evil."

-Halloween (1970)

_**Chapter 1: Unknown**_

I

This terror, if it ever was, had something to do with Him, the Operator, the main Proxy, in the little town of Everett. It started with a beating of a mother and the death of her daughter. Jane Hanning was young, happy and cheerful. Then on March 15th, 2009, she was killed, dead, not living, deceased.

II

"Jane, come up here, please!" Audra Hanning said. She was 32, but not old yet. The wife of the insane yet caring Harry Hanning was bleeding out.

"You bitch, lets see how you like being whipped!"

Audra was then lashed across the cheek, blood pouring out of her nose and mouth. She vomited up her own blood and shivered. She then died.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's not here," Harry said. "she just took a little nap. Come here you fucking cunt."

Jane ran out of the house like hell. She stopped, unknowing where she was, she was scared and alone, perhaps she would wake up in her room, holding her stuffed pony like every time she had a nightmare, but that would never happen again, for she was in the devil's bedroom now.

A shadow flickered like a TV going statical when a thunderstorm is occurring. A man came up behind Jane and she turned around like a broken neck.

She was then knocked out and when she woke up Him was harvesting her from the heart to the liver in the way of the organs.

III

Harry was arrested for murdering Audra, Jane was found decomposed and hopefully in the right place and the person who had killed her was gone. The body was removed of all organs. The DNA was not found on the girl, and to this day, no one knows what really happened to her.

IV

Him's Stanza

_I walk, you see_

_I have no soul inside of me_

_I stop, you stare_

_I really don't care_

V

Meanwhile Him was in another place in another time.

_**Chapter 2: Entity**_

I

Him killed, only to quench his thirst. For he had no soul, and he was starved for ages. Man, it felt good to drink the soul of the victim. Him was needy but dependent, and he was also quiet but known to others. But he had outsiders, and that was good for him.

II

(_James)_

_June 15__th__, 2009_

_I am 14 today, but my mom says to watch out for that faceless stranger that lives in this town. I don't know why, but I feel his presence when I walk home from school everyday. I wish she were dead like a maggot-filled fucking corpse. I also researched the Faceless Stranger, but all I got was this message everywhere I went._

_Hello James. I follow._

_Weird huh?_

III

James walked through school, hoping to get away from the jerks, AKA the sons of whores. Seriously, their moms took it in every hole possible. "Where the fuck do you think you're going Gaymes?" **chuckling follows **"Fuck off, Cock-sucker." "You get back here you cunt." "Make me." 150 pounds of muscle jumped onto James, breaking his top 2 buttons and lacerating his cheek. James got up, dusted himself off, and kicked the bully in the balls. The big kid screamed in pain like a fire alarm going off. He fell to the ground with blood leaking out of his mouth. Had James really kicked him that hard? James ran like fuck, hell, he ran like deep hell. He just wanted to be left alone by these bitches. That's why he ran. He ran into a local convenience store and punched the cashiers lights out. If James killed that kid, he was on the lamb. He grabbed some Twinkies, 2 12 packs of Coca-Cola and some chips and crackers, threw out his school supplies and grabbed a gun the cashier was holding and sped off. What had James become? Some sort of monster?

IV

REPORT

NAME: James Denniger

SEX: Male

AGE: 14

FELONY: ASSUALT, ROBBERY, MURDER

INCIDENTS THAT COULD'VE CAUSED THIS CRIME: FATHER BEAT HIM

PUNISHMENT: 50 YEARS IN PRISON

STATUS: WANTED

V

James threw out his school supplies, but he didn't throw out his journal, which contained all his writings from childhood, now this is what he had become. His mind wandered, you could say ran. But his mind never, and never again faltered for a minute.

VI

In the woods, James woke up with a dolt of pain coming from his bum. He stood up, ran to the nearest tree, and shat so hard, his stool had blood. He smelled the drying shit and vomited onto the forest floor. He would've grabbed some medicine when he robbed that store. He turned around, unaware that Him was listening, as he always did.

The moon rose and declined.

_**Chapter 3: Who**_

I

James woke up to find his journal opened to a page with a familiar symbol on it. The symbol looked like a circle painted in a blood-themed color with scribbles through the middle shaped like an X. His mind twirled like a merry-go-round at top speed. He then was in purgatory. His conversation between Him was knowing.

_James?_

_Who are you?_

_Him._

_Him?_

_The faceless stranger, the operator._

_Oh._

_I have to go, nice meeting you._

_You to._

II

_TRANSMISSION BEGINS_

_CHIEF: HELLO MARKINS  
Markins: Yo._

_C: Anything unusaul happen lately?_

_M: Nope_

_Transmission: *static_

_M: What was that?_

_C: Probably a interference, now regarding the faceless stranger, I think we should hunt him down, I mean, he's killed 20 and raped 10, both girls and boys._

_Transmission: *knock on Markins door_

_M: Hello? Who are you? Chief? Its him, the faceless stranger, the man with no face, the OPERATOR!_

_*Markins line cut off_

_C: Hello?_

_END TRANSMISSION_

III

The Chief kicked open Markins door, revealing a dark light, must've blown a fuse. "Hello?" the chief said in a hollow whisper like a faint tap upon your door. Markins was perched upon the stairs, head down. "Markins? Don't fuck around with me kid." Markins stood up. What the chief saw was horrible, Markins face was rotted to the point of decomposing flesh, his eyes were not human, pure black like the devil's. His ordinary cops uniform (which he wore daily) was turned into a suit with a red tie with a circle struck down with an X through the middle, the sign of the Operator. Markins walked up, and stared at the chief. "Follows." he whispered and plunged his cold, oh so cold hand into the chiefs, (aka Logan's) soft but beating heart. He slumped to the ground with Markins following suit. What Logan saw before he died was the last bit of human left in Markins. "Always watches, no eyes, let this be a warning to you." Logan's eyes closed. Outside the house, a suit fluttered to the ground covered in blood. A figure's hand reached through the shadows like a ghost, no, a demon's and took the suit, turning into shadows as well as he touched it throughout the night.

IV

James woke up, tired from his long comatose state of sleep. He saw a bear lurking, but had no face like the man he met earlier, the faceless stranger. The bear lunged at him, clawing him. Blood leaked like a faucet from James's chest. Angry, he grabbed the gun, a .44, and obliterated the bears skull. Brain matter was leaking from the remains of the bears upper body. James then heard a voice. A voice like a soothing but deadly voice. He collapsed like a rock off a mountain, and slept for a long time. When he woke up, his head was aching so bad that he thought his eardrums would explode. _Who am I? _James thought. _Who? _

In the trees, Him watched.

_**Chapter 4: James's Oath**_

I

As time passed, James remembered his one of many memories in the past. Shit happens, shit happens. James remembered it as this. He who stalks, listens. The faceless stranger stared into his soul like eyes to a Television. Very addicting. Very. Him walked and listened. For he was the monster under your bed. Him was evil like you being punished for your sins. The faceless stranger disappeared.

II

_I, the minion of the faceless stranger, swear on the symbol of my master, or be destroyed in the worst way you would think imaginable to serve Him for eternity or be destroyed. Thy soul shall be reaped from thy body if I disobey. I shall murder when I hit the age of decade and two-fifths. This is my life, and I want to live it._

III

James was jacking off. He groaned loudly as he neared orgasm, he would be free and saw his future ahead. Only he would have no future. But he didn't care. _Come on James for I am sexy. _The faceless stranger blew his whistle. James felt his hot semen splatter on his bare chest. Him was his master. His pimp, you might say. James slept.

IV

_Wake_

_Huh? _

_Wake_

_Wake_

_Follows_

James opened his eyes. He saw victims of the faceless stranger, Jane, Ben, and 100's more lined up in suits with decomposing faces.

_James, you serve the master, our master. Him rules all, for he is God._

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_Wake_

_Always watches_

_Leave me alone_

_Don't look or it takes you._

_ .you..._

James woke up, but he would never close thy eyes again as he would live a short while longer.

_**Chapter 5: Watches**_

I

Him followed, and James walked. Him was not his master anymore, but he had the urge to be his minion. James then fainted.

_James_

_Yes_

_I am Him_

_Fuck you_

_I have to tell you something. I am your master, and you are my proxy. You are the only one that can bring me into the real world. You must revive me._

_No._

_Suit yourself_

James woke up. He rolled over and felt a piece of paper, which read: _James,go to the man who brought me back to life named Hendrix. If you can't, go to him after I have been revived. I'll know because I've been watching you since you were a tyke. _

_-Him_

James suddenly felt a chill like ice down the small of your back. He was known by Him? But who was Victor, and why did he revive Him?

Him watched James walk off and teleported somewhere in Everett. He saw a house on Grand Ave, a purple one. He teleported inside, seeing nothing but hearing typing upstairs. He walked up fast but silent, taking no time to slow down. There was a boy in the room typing a story about Him. There were the same details in the story as he was living it. Could it be that Him was the boys creation of thought? Him got behind the boy and the boy turned around. There was an aura radiating off the boy like heat off a stove. The boy spoke: "I have seen you before, but I am stronger than you. _How? _Him thought? "I am your future reviver. Your creator to bring you a different form." On his desk was _On Writing _by Stephen King, he was probably inspired by him. "Leave before I delete you." The boy said in a pissed off tone. Him left. The boy sighed. "I had a demonic sister, and now my own creation tries and kills me? What a load of fucking shit!" The boy resumed writing, knowing that sometime in the future, he would put a stop to Him, but not now, for he was hungry, he ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. When he got back, he wrote some lines down on his paper.

_I listen, you don't _

_I hear all and I know all_

The boy paused, considering what he had wrote, he continued.

_Him wakes behind the rails, he brings life when all else fails._

The boy went outside for a walk, as the sky turned to darkness.

_**PART 3: HIM**_

"_Travel at night, sleep in the day."_

_-Tom Cullen (The Stand by Stephen King.)_

"_Hey fatso, you gain less weight lately?"_

_Pepper Reynolds_

_**CHAPTER 6: Origin**_

I

The boy wrote more as he occasionally looked outside his window. He was Hendrix Reynolds, also known on the internet as Hix101rocksusa, a gamer. Hendrix wrote some more, checking his email as he followed. He was thinking about he life. No girl, no game, no fucking chance of survival. He was curious about how he created Him. He looked Him up on the internet. He saw this quote: "We didn't want to go, but his outstretched arms and warm face delighted and terrified us at the same time."

II

James was walking, still chilled by his visit by Him. He then fainted, regaining consciousness when the ritual began.

III

Hendrix walked outside again, and he then met Mark Sargasso, a accountant working outside of Everett, he wore a suit similar to Him. Hendrix and Mark became quick friends, and soon, Hendrix found himself facing the challenge of his life. He was assaulted at gunpoint and was deadly to the touch.

IV

Hendrix was reading a book about a demon who can shape shift into other entities when a crash was heard at the door, as he lived alone, he followed normal procedures and grabbed his metal bat with a dent like a hole 5 feet in the ground. Hendrix was then punched hard. Blood ran into his eyes, stinging and hot like boiling oil. He got a few weak punches in before he was taken by the man who was named Joesph Wellington. He woke up in a house that was so worn down that it looked like he lived in a sewer. Hendrix trembled and saw that Mark was dead in the corner. Hendrix limbered with voice like a stutterer. "Who-ho are y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y—yo-u-u-u-u-u-u-you?" The man jumped out the window before he could reply, killing himself instantly. Hendrix screamed and disappeared.

V

Him prepared to have himself reborn as a new body, he would take Mark's body, as a dead body would be good, but a alive body would kill him. Hendrix however, was needed to become his proxy, for James as just a toy to play around with.

Him placed Hendrix in a random spot in the woods, left notes his 1st proxy had given him, and waited for the games to begin.

_**Chapter 7: The Eight Pages**_

I

Hendrix woke up, breathing heavily. His hand had a flashlight in it and was shaking like a shivering man. His eyes fell on the time of day, for it was night. "Shit. I promised myself this wouldn't happen." _This is a test, for if you pass, you will become my proxy._ A voice said in his head. Hendrix blew it off, thinking it was in his imagination, but not. He turned around walking, unknown into his future

Hendrix came across the first page unexpectedly like your wife having an affair. His eyes moved rapidly as his scooped up the first page. _Follows _, it exclaimed. A faint rustle was heard behind him and he turned around. His stamina was going down. He then was catatonic, but had a dream.

_Wake_

_What?_

_WAKE!_

_Your test is pushed to the limit in a chance of survival_

_Fuck off cock-sucker_

_Suit yourself_

Hendrix was put back into the world of the living. He shivered, feeling a familiar chill down his back. Watch it.

II

Here he was, a normal kid with a moderate life, now a fucking faggot lost in the woods at night. Hendrix walked, and thought to keep Him at bay, _the faceless stranger was a fucking cunt._ Hendrix chuckled at the thought, but felt uneasy to continue. Soon he would find page number two, _Leave me alone, _the page said and that thought went through Hendrix's mind. He felt a sudden bolt of pain coming from his midsection, like if a werewolf had sliced him open. He looked down, he knew this was an illusion for an endless amount of chunky, red blood gushed out of him and he never paled. Intestines were not to be blinded by, but Hendrix snapped out of the illusion and saw hope through his eyes. _S.A, _he thought, _I love you as much as a obese man loves junk food._

III

Hendrix walked, never stumbled through the night woods, he was singing as he walked. "Thy maker is needed, for it would be so good, and I walk through these woods, just like Robin Hood." A page appeared in front of him, and Hendrix read it. _Always Watches, no eyes. _Hendrix looked at the evil dark but he knew that out of the eight pages, only four were needed. For Him would be fine with half of the whole. Meanwhile, he thought back to a childhood memory.

IV

_I am Hendrix Reynolds, forgotten of the faceless stranger, but never have I forgotten him, for I have created Him, my Na, he is his own Da, and I bring S.A, my true love, my brilliant Juna, my brain. She rejects it, but I walked forward and stopped, Him was angry. I saw as Him broke into my house, destroyed my family one by one, first thy father, by meaning of decapitation and dismemberment, second, thy sister by sedation and removal of the organs, last, my mother, 'o my mother, she was killed in the worst way possible, by the ritual of the proxy, she became the faceless stranger's minion, and she was never heard from again. I now live alone as I write, oh as I thy wrote. No more pizza from dad, no more hugs from mum, and my sis was my own flesh and blood, she beat me, but I loved her._

V

Hendrix was inching closer to the meaning of why he was spared by Him, the Operator, the faceless stranger. He found the last page, _Look behind you, _it said in blood-red (was it really blood?) ink. The world changed around him, as his ka, was sucked into his definition of Hell, the master of Him, the slavery of the damned. Hendrix saw Hell as fire, as everyone saw of it, but in a cold way, like liquid nitrogen looks cold, but when put unto you, it burns like hell. There was also many screams of the damned, like the evil ones. (Adolf, Saddam and Osama) He then woke up just in time for the ritual to begin as he would be a proxy to Him.

_**Chapter 8: The Ritual**_

I

_**Him's Ritual Chant**_

_Fo me, fo you, Mr. Me, I am your slave, as you are mine, ha we sa jo fa ca. (I will worship) ga wo na fu (forever) je re we ge ka (or eat will be my soul) you bring these young men into my life and I bring unto you. Da qa kz he (I am the faceless stranger) io so wa fo (or for any reason) kaoe asj kas (again, soul will be reaped) I serve, you sever._

Hendrix struggled against the binds holding him down, wile James just lay there. "James, wake up!" Hendrix pleaded. James did, in fact wake up, but he was possessed, not by Him, but by Hendrix. "James, go to Him and stop the ritual before it is too late!" James nodded and gashed Him's tentacle, which would not regenerate by Him's command. _Foolish entity, I am Him, while you are a useless ka. I am unstoppable. _Hendrix managed to break loose and escape, while James was put back down and provided, screaming while he was not himself.

II

Hendrix walked along the highway, while cars drove by, all black and white. He groaned, with eyes like God's flashing on and off repeatedly. A man saw him fall to the ground, convulsing rapidly and foam coming out of his mouth. The man kept muttering _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ as each step he took. The boy, remembered hearing he man say to him, _don't worry, you''ll be fine, you were attacked by the faceless stranger, and I created him, I am Victor._

_**PART 4: THE ARRIVAL**_

"_Theres a storm a coming, __**his **__storm."_

_-The Stand (Stephen King)_

"_Nevermore"_

_-The Raven (Edgar Allan Poe)_

_**Chapter 9: Meeting Victor**_

I

"wake, wake thy up."

Hendrix woke up with a bang. His head ached and vomit was coursing out of his mouth. The vomit stopped and he spoke. "H-him is coming, the tall man, the Operator, t-" Victor, as the man standing over Hendrix called himself, cut him off.

"You mean, S-" the man cut himself off as well. "You know what I am talking about?" Hendrix nodded and a piece of paper was passed to him. _Thy non-proxy, what you have heard about Him, he is real. Questions about you and your meeting of Him are on a separate sheet will which I give you. _Hendrix read the back sheet and answered the questions.

_What is your name? Hendrix Reynolds_

_How old are you? 12_

_When were you born? 2 weeks after 9/11_

_Do you know who I am? Victor Surge, that's all_

_What is the man's name of which you met? Him, Slen, Operator, the faceless stranger_

Hendrix thought, _I know you from somewhere, but my ka is poisoned._

Victor walked across the room, to where his computer lay.

"This computer, ever since I put the story of Him, has not been refreshed, not turned off, I have stared at it, only getting up to eat, drink, and bathe. I sensed something, that is why I have gotten up and saved you." Victor explained. "You are the creator, which you can delete as well. We just need you to get back home so you can demolish Him. But, Him has controlled me for years, and he has worn me down."

'Victor' grabbed his face and pulled, showering Hendrix in a gush of blood and light. The blood went, but the light remained.

_**Chapter 10: Media**_

I

Victor was a corpse, a face of maggot-filled pus and who knows what else? "Go, for Him must be stopped in the name of Fered, the real lord of this world." Victor collapsed, dead as a doornail. And Hendrix ran like hell, but Him had his own games to play.

II

Hendrix walked, perhaps 50 to 100 miles away from his home in Everett, as the creatures of both Fered and Him were at his call. He ran before meeting a wolf with no face, now 43 miles away from his destination.

The wolf pounced unto Hendrix, tearing his arm and he bled. Hendrix punched the wolf and the wolf, now had no left side of head, but kept moving, but kept limping. Hendrix pounced onto the wolf, and it was over. Brains spattered on the ground. Hendrix continued on his quest home.

III

_(April 5__th__, 2014)_

_In Seattle, Washington, a boy has escaped from a mans home, who the man has been in for 4 years. The boy, Hendrix,12, has taken no provisions from the home an... (cuts to static)_

_April 4__th__ 2014_

…_boy, Hendrix escaped..._

_(newspaper clipping)_

_April 6__th__. 2014_

_MISSING: HENDRIX REYNOLDS_

_AGE: 12_

_REWARD: 500 Dollars_

Him walked closer to Everett, only 5 miles behind Hendrix, who was in Everett. He walked faster, sensing that Hendrix was only not in Everett, but at his house. Him would be deleted, and the world would be peaceful. Him didn't like peace. He wanted it dead.

IV

Hendrix walked closer to his house, and when he got in, a picture of his family fell on the floor.

_**Chapter 11: Him **_

I

Hendrix was running like a cheetah up his stairs when they broke from under him. He fell, landing in a ditch, scraping his chin and nose and knees. A light surrounded him, singhing the hairs on his arms. Then Fered came.

_Hello Creator_

_Who are you?_

_Fered. Creator of life, timer of death._

_Why are you speaking to me?_

_I have something to tell you._

_What?_

_You must not die by any means of Him. He is what you call "Satan"_

_I knew that._

_I am growing_

_(weak)_

_and you must stop Him for now._

_Will he bring death and destruction in the future?_

_Yes._

_Fered, you remind me of someone._

_I know._

_Okay._

_Wait!_

Hendrix turned around.

_Take this... a sword of Joltion, the blade of Slender._

Hendrix picked up the surprisingly light blade. It glowed like a light bulb in his hands.

_You are destined for Joltion, for it has chosen you, the 'creator._

_'creator'?_

_There is a_ prophecy. _It goes like this..._

_One must carry the blade of Slender_

_the one who carries is the Creator_

_'Nother must go for he will still live_

_He will have spirit but will not forgive_

_The next must protect the first or die_

_In the end he will fly_

_The last, thy faceless is made of hate_

_But finally will meet his fate_

_The faceless will die at the hands of the creator"_

II

Hendrix was levitated into the air, back up the stairs and into his room. Joltion clattered against the wall, making a dent that lead into his

(former)

sisters room.

Hendrix saw Him leave his pack of destruction as he walked closer to his house, and Him could not touch Hendrix.

But the proxy could. James was at the Everett border, running without breathing, face marked with the symbol of Him.

Him walked into Hendrix's house, wincing at each step he took. The power was strong here, he could feel.

Hendrix prepared to stab Him, but the sword then said a message.

_fight or live_

Hendrix threw the sword just as Him came up and the sword went through Him. Blood jetted out like a spray of spittle. Him fell,making no sound as he fell to never rise.

III

Hendrix ran to finish the blow, but Him spoke.

"H-hendrix. My lad..."

Hendrix stared wide-eyed at Him.

"I have a secret. I never meant to kill. I always regretted it, it felt wrong when I did it, for I have a 'kiddes'. I had a bug in me called that."

Hendrix still stared.

"You were always known by others to be special, as I say you are the most special person I have ever met."

Him groaned, face then bloodied.

"I never knew. I am so sorry." Hendrix whispered.

"Don't be." Him said. "I should be sorry. For killing people to make into proxies. Your mom."

Him then took one last breath and died.

Hendix shed a single tear.

James burst through the door.

"Lo-Jo-Da-Him!" He yelled.

Chapter 12: Proxy

Hendrix stabbed James, and James crumpled.

James screamed like a man nearing orgasm, green liquid jetting from his abdomen.

James then vomited, sending his brain matter and entrails from nose and mouth respectivly.

Hendrix saw the carnage around him and he took a walk outside.

People were walking, talking on thier cells, they looked like proxies to him.

Hendrix realized that he was Victor.

_Him has controlled me for years, and he has worn me down._

Hendrix shivered, then saw a light from above.

_You have done good creator, you may rest. _Fered spoke.

Hendrix then walked inside, unknowning of his future, just wanting a family again.

_July 16th 2013- April 25th 2014_


End file.
